shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoru Yoru no Mi
Appearance The fruit looks like a pitch black dragon fruit with tiny silver swirls placed at random slightly reminding the image of a starry night sky in the fruits sides. The inside of the fruit is like an orange with transparent "sacks" with blue liquid in them. The fruit can be eaten by eating the outer layer of the fruit or just drinking some of the juice. The outside is extremely dry and tastes almost like rock, with equal resistance, meaning it's a really hard peel, while the inside liquid is extremely sweet and acidic, a taste stronger then lemon juice 50x. It has been acknowledged that the fruit is more painful to be eaten then disgusting. Powers This fruit seems to work on the aspect of weakening anything related to the electromagnetic spectrum, and thus including light, heat by radiation and even electricity. The Fruit's commonly known powers are the ability to make Light, electricity and Heat "vanish", and thus makes the user of this fruit a great counter to the Pika Pika no Mi, Mera Mera no Mi and an almost perfect counter to the Hika Hika no Mi, making this fruit eater a great counter to the Hika Hika no Mi user. The powers of the fruit represent themselves as black orbs with tiny white spots in them thrown in there at random. When used in great quantities it'll look as if a piece of the night sky is being sent at them. Or if Lennart wishes the power can be invisible but he can only do so at short distances. Light Absorption Lennart uses this property of the fruit to conceal himself when fighting or spying on the enemy by removing the light around him using the invisible trait his powers can manifest and basically becoming invisible himself. This can also be used on weapons he may carry around with him and conceal them when attacking, thus catching the enemy of guard. Lennart can also use the normal aspect of his power to intimidate the enemy with the image of the sky and the area around them becoming like open space. This tactic seems to only put psychological pressure on the enemy since the thought of being trapped in a void is something no man wants. Another interesting property of this power is that light seemingly zones in into the black mass and thus the area around the dark and silvery mass is normally darker and gets brighter gradually. Heat Removal The offensive powers of this fruit come from the ability to remove heat from any surface. Using the water in the atmosphere he can make weapons with ice he makes around random objects. He normally conceals this ice weapons with the invisibility trait his powers also possesses, and when throwing them the projectiles seem to appear from thin air (this happens cause Lennart can only make something invisible up to a certain radius of himself) Other Electromagnetic Wavelength Absorption Lennart has shown he can absorb Lasers once when fighting a pacifista. And even redirect the laser using the black mass light attraction property. Electric Weakening Thou to a lesser extent the user of the Yoru Yoru no Mi can considerably weaken any electrical based machine by making the power output incredibly much lower to the point it's barely enough to allow the machine to even do it's task. Weaknesses The fruit shows no real weakness aside from the normal Devil Fruit weaknesses, although the fruit is deemed useless in cold and dark places since it is already dark and cold enough for the fruit to be able to do anything too significant. Not really a weakness but the fruit powers are restricted to a area around the user, the area has been shown to be about 5 meters in diameter in a complete circle. If the power manages to exit that area it will quickly fade away and have no effect. Furthermore the fruit can only affect non living things, being so the user CANNOT freeze the enemy alive by removing the heat in him, or any other life form around, although if it's already dead this effect no longer takes place. If the enemy is in water the user can trap him in a block of ice, by removing heat from the surrounding water rather then the enemy itself. List of named attacks To be added later Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:The Chrysus Pirates